The Meaning of Family
by Nimoko
Summary: That was when Claire just let go, collapsing in my arms and sobbing." A five-year-old Claire turns to Quil in her time of need.


**Disclaimer: ** Quil, Claire, and the wonderful world of Twilight they exist within, are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer. Claire's family, and this silly, fluffy plot, however, are are all mine. No copyright infringement is intended; I am just having some fun.

**A/N:** I must admit, after reading Alice Laughed's Dear Diary, I could not get Quil and Claire out of my head. This bit of smarmy fluff is the result. Enjoy!

* * *

I just knew it was going to be one of those days when I was awakened at the god-awful hour of seven in the morning by a frantic pounding at the door. Getting my legs caught up in my blankets and near face-planting onto the floor in my attempt to reach the door just about sealed the deal. It wasn't until I actually opened the door and saw the source of the knocking that I positive I didn't want to face the world.

Standing there, looking up at me with her large mahogany eyes almost overflowing with tears, was my Claire. All thought flew out of my head at the sight; all I could do was drop to my knees and pull her close. That was when Claire just _let go_, collapsing in my arms and sobbing. I pulled her even closer, lifting my precious five year old up into my arms and whispering a string of meaningless comforts as I searched the surrounding street frantically. What was wrong? Why was Claire here? Where was her mother? Last I knew, Claire and her mom were visiting Emily and Sam for the weekend.

It wasn't until I shifted Claire's weight in my arms to bring her inside and close the door behind me that I noticed the nearly overflowing backpack over her shoulders. The zipper was only half-zipped, with the sleeve of a sweatshirt, the corner of beat-up picture book, and a paw that looked suspiciously like Mr. Bear's bulging out of the unzipped portion. My stomach did an uneasy flip.

I carried Claire over to the couch and sat her down slowly. I carefully pealed her arms from around my neck, and took her hands in my own. I moved to kneel on the floor in front of her so I could be, more or less, at her eye level. After a few moments, Claire's sobs slowed until eventually just a few sniffles were all that was left of her tears. It wasn't until then that I asked: "Claire-bear, what happened?"

The words veritably tumbled out of her, as if she could no longer hold them bottled up inside, "I was playing dress up with some of Aunt Emily's old clothes and I had found a pink dress and a pink necklace and pink shoes and I was just about to put on the best part - the pretty pink hat - when Mary put it on and said it was her hat and I couldn't ever wear it! And when I tried to grab it off her head I on accident pushed her and she fell and cried like a baby and Mommy and Aunt Emily BOTH yelled at me for being mean to my sister and no one would listen to me that it was all her fault so I decided that if they don't want to listen to me then they never have to listen to me again! I'll just leave and Mommy and Daddy can be happy that all they have at home is stupid Mary and I will live with you, Quil!"

A surge of fear shot through me. "Did you walk here all by yourself?" At her triumphant nod, my heart skipped a beat. Sam and Emily's house is nearly a half mile from mine!

"That was a very dangerous thing you did! What if something had happened to you?"

The little vixen had the audacity to giggle. "I know how to get to your house, silly! And I walked on the sidewalk and looked both ways before crossing the street. I need to know where your house is because it's my house too."

Oh, boy. As much as I was looking forward to living with my Claire, I had a feeling that Sam would have a few choice words with me if she were to move in at the age of five.

"Won't you miss Mommy and Daddy?"

"Nope! They never listen to me like _you_ do. You always listen to me and know just how I feel. And I love you and you love me and that's what makes a family – love. That's what Mrs. Sanders said when we learned about families in school. You're my family, Quil."

I felt as if my heart had swelled so large with joy that my body could never contain it all. Claire loved me. She _loved_ me. We were family. They were the words I had been waiting to hear from her lips since the moment I laid eyes on her and the entire world shifted. I wanted to scream it from the rooftops; I wanted to lock my door and let her stay with me forever.

For an instant, I imagined what it would be like to have my Claire-bear living with me in my apartment. Helping her get ready for school in the morning and making her dinner at night. I pictured the sleepy smile on her face as she drifted off on the couch next to me while I read her a bedtime story. I could be there with her while she grew up and witness every moment of her transformation into the bright, strong, beautiful woman I knew she would become. I wanted to watch her happiness every day.

I wanted… I wanted her to be as happy as she just made me. And she could never have that if she stayed with me. What she needed was to grow up in her home with her real family. She needed to have as normal a life as possible and choose to love me in her own right and in her own time.

Why do I always have to do the right thing?

I shook myself out of my reverie. Claire had already started making herself at home. The contents of her bag were being neatly arranged on my coffee table, all except Mr. Bear, who had been given a coveted place on the arm chair by the television. Her brow was crinkled in concentration as she held the last book in her arms and stared at the already full table.

She was the most adorable thing in existence.

Gently, I plucked the book from her arms and placed it on the floor next to her bag. "Can we talk?"

Claire took one look at my face, sighed, and flopped down on the couch next me, her arms crossed defiantly across her chest.

"Is the fight you had with Mary the only reason you decided to run away? Or was there another reason?"

"It was 'cause Mary was mean and Mommy yelled at me!"

"Is Mary always mean to you?"

"Yes!" Claire replied quickly. I stared at her, waiting. "…sometimes…" I kept waiting. "No, she's not."

"When I come over, you two seem to be having a lot of fun. What was that game you two were playing yesterday?"

"It was Freeze Tag. Mary taught it to me." A pause. "She teaches me a lot of games."

"And I know you and Mommy have fun together. Those cookies you gave me yesterday – didn't you say you and your mom made them together?"

"…yeah…"

"You know, Claire, every family gets mad at each other sometimes. That doesn't mean that they stop loving each other. Do you think your mom and Mary still love you?"

Claire pursed her lips and tried to glare at me. Finally, she uncrossed her arms and sighed. "I know they still love me. But they make me so mad sometimes!"

"I know, sweetheart. But I bet even when you're mad at them you still love them too."

"Fine, I do. But I love you, too. Can't I just stay here?" she asked as she looked up at me with her hope filled eyes. My heart just about broke looking at them. In another instant I would jump up and lock the door and the world be damned. Why is the right thing always so hard to do?!

I had to look away to get out the next words, "I think your family would miss you very much if you moved out right now. And I think you would miss them too."

"…I guess you're right." I allowed myself to smile as she slid off the couch and started re-packing her backpack.

By the time I stood up and retrieved Mr. Bear, everything else was effectively stuffed into the bag and slipped onto her back. I tucked the stuffed animal under one arm and held out my hand to Claire. "Ready to head back to Aunt Emily's?"

She took my hand, but instead of walking to the door, she tugged on it until I knelt in front of her. "Quil, when I grow up, then can I come live with you?"

I couldn't help myself; I wrapped my arms around my pint-sized angel and kissed the top of her head. "When you grow up, I would love to have you live with me."

She giggled happily, grabbed my hand, and pulled me toward the door.

The entire walk all I could think about, as my little ray of sunshine skipped along beside me, was: _This is the girl I'm gonna live with someday._


End file.
